


Mother's Day

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur is sad, Arthur lost his parents, F/M, Lewis is there and I don't know why I didn't make him comfort Arthur, Mother's Day, Mystery and Vivi comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: When the gang talks about their Mother's day with their mom, Arthur has some issues with it. After hearing the truth, they feel bad for him and Arthur is not happy saying it to them and describing it.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 19





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking that the creators of MSA didn't show Arthur's parents which made me believe that they may be dead. I think it's a little sad now that I think of it.

Mother’s Day. It was the day where everyone would appreciate their mothers and thank them for taking care of them for their whole life. In Pepper Paradiso, Lewis had made a special breakfast for her and plans to make lunch and dinner along with his special dessert, chocolate covered peppers, her favorite. 

In Vivi’s house, she had planned all sorts of fun for her mother like, going bowling, doing yoga, and even taking a walk in the park and watching the stars at night. She always loved mother’s day and she hoped that everyday was like that. Mystery wished that he could celebrate Mother’s day, but his mother died a long time ago and he still is sad about it. 

The next day, Vivi, Lewis, and Mystery had met up at Arthur’s house so they could go eat lunch at a dinner not far from them. Lewis had knocked on the door and they waited for Arthur to open the door. After a few seconds, their friend opened the door which had a squeak. Arthur was a hot mess, he was in his pajamas, his hair was messed up and looked like he just had a bad haircut and he looked like he woke up. “Hey guys.” Arthur spoked. “What are you doing here?”

“We were going to go to a diner for lunch and wondering if you would like to come.” Vivi said. “I heard that they are making these huge burgers the size of our heads.” She and Mystery were very excited to eat one, but Vivi planned to bring one on the go. Not because she won’t be able to finish them, but because the diner doesn’t allow pets. 

“Sure, I just have to get dressed and shower.” He said as he let them inside his house. He runs upstairs so he wouldn’t waste anytime. Lewis and Vivi sit on the couch as Mystery also gets on the couch and snuggles right next to Vivi as she pets his head. In almost an hour, Arthur gets dressed and has showered. “Alright, I’m ready to go.” He said as all three of them get off the couch and head to the van. Lewis gets in the driver’s seat with Vivi sitting next to him. Arthur decides to sit in the back with Mystery because he feels like he needs to stretch his legs.

Lewis starts the van and their next destination is the diner. To wait to get to the diner, Vivi decides to start a conversation. “So, what did you do for mother’s day Lewis?” She asked. 

“Well, I made food and her favorite dessert, which was chocolate covered peppers for her and she liked them.” Lewis had said proudly for his goal. “What did you do?” He asked Vivi. 

“Well, I spent the whole day with my mom. We went bowling, did some yoga with her, and we saw the stars together at night when we were walking in the park.” Vivi said. Arthur felt uncomfortable when he heard them talking about Mother’s day. Mystery saw this and he was curious to what Arthur was thinking. He didn’t want to say anything because he felt like it would make things worse for him. “What about you?” Vivi said. Arthur didn’t know that she was talking to her and she had to say it again, but say his name. 

“Huh?” He said, who now had his attention on her. 

“What did you do for Mother’s day?” She asked as she turned around to look at him. 

Arthur didn’t want to say anything except “I really don’t want to talk about it.” He said as if someone would offer food and he would deny it. 

Vivi was surprised that he didn’t say anything about it. “Oh come on Arthur, there has to be something you did with your mom.” Arthur sighed and looked the other way. Mystery knew that something was wrong and wanted to comfort him. 

“Are you ok?” Mystery said, worried about him. 

“I’m fine.” He takes another sigh. “I guess I should have told you guys this.” All three of them were confused about what he meant by “should have told you guys this”. “The truth is that my parents aren’t alive.” Lewis had stopped the brakes unexpectedly to the other three on the car and pulled over to the other side. 

Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery didn’t know what to say about it. “Arthur, I’m really sorry that I asked.” Vivi said, ashamed that she asked him that question when she didn’t know about their deaths. 

“Don’t be.” Arthur said. “It’s my fault that I didn’t tell you sooner.” Mystery, out of guilt, went over to Arthur to ask “What happened?” Arthur looked at him and then looked at his hands and legs. “I mean.” Mystery said as if he just made a mistake. “If you want to tell me.” 

“Well.” Arthur said, starting on the story. “I was a kid when this happened and the police were the ones who told me about this, but my parents got into an accident and they didn’t make it. A drunk driver most likely killed them, they said.” Arthur looked like he was on the verge of crying over it. Mystery felt bad for him. Even if he did lose his mother, he didn’t know what Mystery would do if his father died along with her. He transformed into his kitsune form, which wasn’t a problem with the van and wrapped himself around him to make him feel better. “They didn’t deserve to die.” Arthur said as he finally broke into tears, burying his face into Mystery’s fur. Vivi got out of the front seat and into the back to give Arthur a hug. 

“Arthur, I’m really sorry to hear that.” Vivi said, feeling bad for him. “If it makes it better, we can go by your place where we can help you feel better.” 

Arthur’s face was out of Mystery’s fur and said “Thanks, but we should head to the diner. I think eating lunch would help me feel better.” 

“I think that’s a good plan.” Vivi said as she got back into the front seat where Lewis turned on the van again and they went back on the road. Mystery doesn’t change back into his dog form just yet until they get to the diner, but he still wraps Arthur with his tails while Arthur lays on Mystery’s side. 

At the diner, Vivi got the burgers she has been waiting for, Lewis doesn’t want to eat anything because he either doesn’t feel hungry or that he can’t because he’s a ghost. Arthur only got a grilled cheese sandwich. Arthur insisted that he pays for the food, but Vivi disagrees and she pays for it in cash. Then, they get in the van where Mystery still comforts Arthur in his kitsune form and plans to eat the burger Vivi got him later. Arthur never knew that keeping things away from his friends was hard, but then he knew that he could trust them and how much they helped him out, especially Mystery. Now he thinks, what will he do for father’s day? Well, he’s got a kitsune who parents him like a mother and a father so it would all work out. All he needs to do is spend some time with him and he would be all better.


End file.
